


You and m(w)e

by LoupSombre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Romance, something!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSombre/pseuds/LoupSombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После пожара в доме Хейлов Дерек находит в лесу шестилетнего мальчика - в крови и без сознания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and m(w)e

**Author's Note:**

> – Мы сможем оформить на него опекунство? – спросил Питер, специально повернувшись к шерифу обезображенной шрамами щекой. – Тара, вы нам поможете?  
Дерек вздрогнул, почувствовав, как к его бедру прижался детский лоб, и успокаивающе положил руку на короткостриженный затылок. Лора коротко улыбнулась Дереку и вышла вперед, встав рядом с Питером.  
– Я знаю, вам кажется, что мы неподходящие опекуны, – мягко произнесла она, не сводя глаз с лица шерифа. – Но, Тара, кто лучше нас сейчас сумеет понять мальчика? Позвольте нам забыть о нашей трагедии и сделать счастливым… хотя бы этого ребенка.  
Уголки губ Тары дрогнули, Дерек незаметно принюхался и прикрыл глаза. От шерифа несло сочувствием и печалью, шериф пахла готовностью помочь.  
Стайлз останется с ними.  
– Все будет хорошо, малыш, – шепнул Дерек, присев, и позволил ребенку обнять себя за шею. – Все будет хорошо.  
  
***  
  
– Его так и записали, – Лора села за стол и разложила перед собой бумаги – плотные листы с яркими цветными печатями и водяными знаками. – Стайлз. Стайлз Хейл.  
– Это же его имя, – удивился Дерек, закончив собирать себе ланч на завтра в школу и принявшись за чужой ужин. Он нагнулся, выискивая в недрах холодильника баночку ананасового йогурта. Стайлз любил его больше всего. – Как еще они могли записать?  
– Не знаю, Дерек, – Лора зевнула и утомленно потерла глаза. – Его проверили по всем базам. Этого ребенка никто не ищет. Он будто возник из ниоткуда.  
– У него любая царапина заживает за пару минут, – Питер раздраженно толкнул Дерека в плечо и достал с верхней полки кусок сырой говядины. – Конечно, его никто не искал.   
– Он не оборотень, – Лора убрала бумаги обратно в конверт, достала нож и отрезала себе кусок мяса. – Дерек, будешь?  
– Мне не надо, – честно ответил Дерек. – Ешьте.  
  
Это Лора и Питер пострадали, им никак без свежей крови и волчьей пищи. Дерек раньше тоже ощущал необходимость подлечиться, но теперь все изменилось. Он больше не был больным.   
– Надо показать его друиду, – Питер нахмурился, увидев на манжете рубашки красное пятнышко: мясо брызнуло, запачкав ткань. – Пусть…  
– Зачем его кому-то показывать?  
– Дерек? – удивленно отозвалась Лора, и Дерек отступил на шаг назад. Оказывается, он случайно обнажил клыки.   
Дерек не хотел скалиться, просто считал, что Стайлзу это не нужно. Он совсем малыш, ему лет шесть, не больше. Какая разница, почему у него регенерация? Может, он ребенок оборотня и человека. Может, в нем есть Искра. Может, их мир катится в бездну, а у Стайлза редкая мутация.  
Это все не имело значения.  
– Он и так напуган, – наконец на языке появились нужные слова. – А у Дженнифер недобрый взгляд.  
– Ты слишком над ним трясешься, – Питер впился зубами в кусок мяса, прожевал, издал блаженный вздох и прищурился. – Он не заменит тебе Кору, Дерек. Младший братик вместо младшей сестренки? Ничего не выйдет.  
Дерек сжал кулаки. От Коры почти ничего не осталось. Детские кости горят хорошо, он видел только маленький череп, расколовшийся и закопченный, а потом Лора увела Дерека, испугавшись, что он потеряет контроль.  
  
– Я – мумия! – похвастался неловко вошедший в кухню Стайлз, размахивая обмотанными туалетной бумагой руками. – Вы меня боитесь?  
Дерек рассмеялся и дернул за кончик, свисавший у Стайлза с виска – голову ему удалось замотать только наполовину.  
– Мы от тебя в ужасе!  
Стайлз захихикал, довольно вскинув руки и растопырив пальцы, и любопытно уставился на большой конверт.   
– Что это? – спросил он, почти ткнувшись носом в край стола – макушка Стайлза всего на несколько дюймов была выше столешницы.  
– Это важные бумаги, – поторопился объяснить Дерек. – В них написано, что ты теперь наш. А мы – твоя семья.  
– Я теперь ваш? – серьезно переспросил Стайлз и повернулся к Лоре: – Ты теперь моя мама?  
Лора застыла, Дерек напрягся и успокоился, заметив, как разгладилось лицо сестры.  
– Конечно, малыш, – кивнула она, убирая Стайлзу за ухо прядь. Волосы отросли неаккуратной шапкой и смешно торчали во все стороны. – Если хочешь, можешь называть меня мамой.  
– Я буду, – пообещал Стайлз, доверчиво прижавшись щечкой к ладони Лоры. – Мамочка.  
– Надеюсь, он оставит эту привычку, когда вырастет. Иначе, племянница, тебя сочтут весьма развратной женщиной, – Питер проглотил еще кусок и сыто отставил от себя тарелку.   
Дерек присмотрелся: шрамы уже немного разгладились. Питер тоже поправлялся, медленно, но верно.  
– Какая ерунда, – Лора подхватила Стайлза, усадила к себе на колени, и Дерек поставил перед ней йогурт, тарелку с печеньем и разбавленный кипятком сок.  
– Спасибо, Дерек, – глаза у Стайлза засияли, он потянулся к еде, но Дерек его остановил.   
– Сначала надо убрать все это, – Дерек подмигнул внимательно наблюдавшему за ним Стайлзу, оборвал туалетную бумагу и отряхнул рукав.  
  
Стайлз снова сменил рубашечку. Дерек помнил, что час назад, проверяя Стайлза в детской, он поправлял воротник на другой рубашке, синей, с желтым рисунком-паутинкой. А сейчас на Стайлза была эта. Голубая, в крупную оранжевую клетку.  
Дерек закусил губу. Он нашел Стайлза полтора месяца назад. Ребенок в лесу, замерзший, в залитой кровью разорванной одежде, едва дышащий и без сознания. Дерек сначала даже не сообразил, на что наткнулся, а потом все завертелось так быстро, что он не помнил, как добрался домой. С маленьким безжизненным тельцем на руках.   
Лора им помогла, Стайлз очнулся, но ни у кого не получилось выяснить, кто он, откуда и что произошло. Дерек подозревал, что малышу нужен психолог. Специалист точно бы объяснил странности с переодеванием, научил ребенка не прятать по комнате еду и, возможно, сумел бы пробудить у Стайлза воспоминания о родителях. Но Дерек боялся, что воспоминания принесут боль и кошмары. В их доме, заново отстроенном после пожара, только Стайлз не просыпался среди ночи с криками и в холодном поту.  
Впрочем, теперь и Дерек частенько спал спокойно – потому что едва в доме гас свет, в его спальне открывалась дверь, в проеме появлялась худенькая фигурка в фланелевой пижаме и молча забиралась в постель Дерека. Он засыпал в крепких объятиях, дыша сладким запахом детских волос и шоколадного печенья, и ему больше не снились дурные сны.  
  
***  
  
– Так, давай! – подбодрил Питер выкарабкивающегося из кучи прелых листьев Стайлза. – Попробуй хотя бы задеть меня.  
Дерек недовольно отжал тряпку и вернулся к мытью машины. К своим одиннадцати Стайлз вытянулся и стал тощим и нескладным, растеряв милую детскую припухлость. Спортивные штаны едва держались на узких мальчишеских бедрах, футболка болталась бесформенным мешком.   
Стайлз опять напал на Питера, тот блокировал его удар и завалил на землю. Футболка задралась, обнажив впалый живот, Питер, шутя, поскреб выросшими когтями по коже и усмехнулся.  
– Зачем он его так трогает? – Дерек повернулся к развешивавшей постельное белье Лоре. Ей нравилось сушить по старинке, на улице. Белье потом пахло лесом, настоящим живым лесом.   
– Как? – удивилась Лора, встряхивая наволочку. – Они играют. Стайлз хохочет во все горло, ты слышишь?  
– Мне это не нравится, – буркнул Дерек, с силой натирая дверцу. – Питеру не стоит прикасаться…  
Лора огрела его мокрой наволочкой по голове и повернулась к провисшей под тяжестью белья веревке.  
– Я сделаю вид, что ты ничего не говорил. И я веду себя так только потому, что ты помешан на Стайлзе. Хватит его опекать, Дерек. Ты еще не начал бегать в школу и подсматривать, как он ведет себя на уроках?  
– Он мне и так все рассказывает.  
– Верно, – согласилась Лора и, понизив голос, добавила: – Не сходи с ума, Дерек. Питер потерял дочку, он вовсе не… Фу, даже вслух произносить противно!  
  
– Так тебе и надо! – звонко заорал Стайлз, и Дерек обернулся на звук. – Я выиграл!  
Питер стонал, баюкая травмированную руку. Кажется, неудачно запнулся о корягу и потерял равновесие.  
– Это же не ты меня ударил, – язвительно возразил Питер. – Я сам упал.  
– Это я, – с горячностью возразил Стайлз и нашел глазами Дерека: – Скажи, что я выиграл?  
– Если ты выиграл, поможешь мне почистить чехлы? – Дерек кивнул на Камаро с открытыми настежь дверцами.  
– Да! – Стайлз вытер подолом футболки потное лицо. – Только забегу воды попить.  
– Беги, – лениво отозвался Дерек, проигнорировав осуждающий взгляд Лоры.  
Питер, охая, подошел к машине и снял с крыши упавший на нее красно-желтый листок.  
– Ты ее сломал? – забеспокоилась Лора, глядя на его руку.  
– Кость треснула. Не понимаю, как я умудрился споткнуться, – в голосе Питера послышалось брюзжание. – Верткий пацан.  
  
– Мам, я утащил кекс, прости, – Стайлз выбежал из дома и показал Лоре зажатый в кулаке кекс, украшенный белой глазурью.  
– Прощен, – Лора улыбнулась и потрепала Стайлза за ухо.  
Дерек подавил новый приступ ревности и привычно удивился.  
Стайлз не только сменил грязную футболку и джинсы. Он, похоже, расчесался, а со щек полностью сошел яркий румянец, горевший там всего пару минут назад.  
– Я сам сниму чехлы, – проглотив с натугой остатки кекса, Стайлз отряхнул ладони друг о друга и полез в машину.  
– В следующий раз тебе не удастся слинять с тренировки, – пригрозил Питер и, проходя мимо, шлепнул Стайлза по заднице.  
– В следующий раз я сделаю что-нибудь покруче! – живо обернулся Стайлз, блестя глазами. – Вот увидишь.  
– Он еще надерет зад всем оборотням в округе, – расхохоталась Лора и подхватила пустую корзину. – Дерек, через полчаса будем ужинать. Не увлекайтесь тут. И не простудитесь!  
– Мы придем вовремя, мам, и я никогда не болею, ты же знаешь! – Стайлз разложил чехол на пеньке и виновато поскреб пальцем пятнышко из-под кетчупа. – Я сбегаю за уксусом. Дерек, я на ютубе посмотрел один классный способ! Честное слово, пятна не останется!  
– Последний раз я разрешил тебе есть в моей машине, – ворчливо отозвался Дерек.  
– Лжец, – одними губами произнесла Лора, и Дерек кивнул.  
Дерек никогда ничего не запрещал Стайлзу. Не было необходимости: Стайлз никогда не огорчал его по-настоящему.  
Во дворе стало тихо, только ветер немного шумел в кронах густо растущих вокруг дома деревьев.  
Дерек оглянулся, посмотрел, как Стайлз, высунув от напряжения кончик языка, капает уксусом на пятно, и вдохнул полной грудью. Он никогда не говорил этого, даже старался не думать, но знал.  
Лучше всего ему было в такие моменты. Когда Стайлз был рядом, а Лора и Питер – нет.  
  
***  
  
– Это Айзек, – Питер положил руку на плечо высокому светловолосому парню и улыбнулся, сверкая красными глазами. – Добро пожаловать в стаю.  
– Я тебя помню, – сказал Дерек, поймав за шею околачивающегося рядом с ним Стайлза. – Ты учился на четыре года младше меня.  
– На три, – поправил его Айзек. – Я выпускаюсь этим летом.  
– Как у тебя дела с контролем? – Лора засунула руки в карманы передника, измазанного красками и пластилином – когда Питер вернулся домой, они все возились со школьным проектом Стайлза по биологии. Делали диораму про динозавров.  
Дерек очень гордился своим трицератопсом. Особенно гребнем и бивнями.  
– Я над ним работаю, – Айзек нервно улыбнулся. – Но у меня получается.   
– Он нас не подведет, – Питер снова похлопал Айзека по плечу – с непривычной нежностью, почти благоговением.  
Дерек его понимал: первая обращенная Питером бета. Наверное, это очень особенное чувство. И совершенно особенная связь.  
  
– У тебя дебильный шарф, – вдруг выпалил Стайлз и вывернулся из рук Дерека, исчезнув в гостиной, где сохла трава и парочка деревьев. Следующими на очереди были горы, но их Лора решила приклеить попозже.  
– У него начинается переходный возраст, – Питер закатил глаза и пожал плечами. – Не обращай внимания на Стайлза, Айзек, ему просто надо к тебе привыкнуть.  
– Я не буду обращать, – неловко согласился Айзек, поправив длинный вязаный шарф, обмотанный в несколько слоев вокруг шеи. – Сделаю вид, что его вообще тут нет.  
Лора сдула прядь с лица и предложила приготовить всем чай, а Дерек поднял глаза и заметил Стайлза, опирающегося на балюстраду лестницы на втором этаже.   
– Но я здесь есть, – упрямо и раздраженно сказал Стайлз, когда Лора увела всех на кухню, ласково расспрашивая Айзека о всякой ерунде.  
– Конечно, – Дерек кивнул. – И ты всегда будешь здесь.   
Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, тряхнул головой и вприпрыжку спустился по ступенькам.  
  
– Зачем Питер привел чужака? – тихо спросил он, по детской привычке обхватив Дерека за талию и заглядывая ему в глаза снизу вверх.  
– Мы же обсуждали, – вполголоса ответил Дерек. – Питер стал альфой. Он может увеличить стаю, сделать нас сильнее. Он боится, что за нами снова придут охотники.   
– Твоя семья была большой, но они все погибли. У этого Айзека не получится помочь, – со свойственным подросткам цинизмом возразил Стайлз.   
Дерек потрепал его по вихрам.  
– Но он и не помешает.   
– Помешает, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Я слышал, как вы про него говорили. Он чокнутый. И нашу стаю не надо защищать.  
– Потому что ты о нас всех позаботишься? – с улыбкой закончил за него Дерек, повторяя любимую фразу Стайлза.  
– А ты придурок, раз мне не веришь! – огрызнулся Стайлз и, балуясь, раззявил рот и начал кусать Дерека за предплечье, жуя его, как гиперактивный бульдог.  
– Эй, хватит! – Дерек отвесил Стайлзу подзатыльник и повел в гостиную, проверить макет.  
Трава и деревья выглядели отлично. Дерек устроил на ветке слепленного Лорой маленького птеродактиля и дотронулся кончиком пальца до вершины горы, аккуратно приклеенной в верхнем правом углу.   
  
***  
  
– Стайлз? – Дерек остановился, заметив застывшую у входа в сарай напряженную фигурку в ярко-красной толстовке. – Стайлз, что ты там увидел?  
Мучимый внезапным беспокойством, он подбежал к Стайлзу, взял за плечо, намереваясь повернуть к себе лицом, и сам застыл на месте.  
На крюке, куда Питер после охоты подвешивал тушу оленя, раскачивалось тело Айзека. Крюк впивался ему в шею, голова неестественно склонилась набок, под ногами валялся перевернутый старый табурет.  
Дерек прерывисто вздохнул. Крюк был старым, но прочным и острым, если встать на табуретку, откинуться спиной и найти нужную точку…  
Даже для чокнутого Айзека это было чересчур.  
– Не смотри, – хрипло сказал Дерек, очнувшись от своих мыслей.   
Он развернул Стайлза к себе и обнял, прижимая обеими руками голову к солнечному сплетению. Стайлз спрятал лицо, схватился за его футболку и крупно вздрогнул. Дерек, склонившись, поцеловал его в макушку и замер. В глубине сарая, в темной его части, что-то шевельнулось.  
– Стой здесь, – шепнул Дерек, осторожно отстраняя от себя Стайлза. – Если что – беги в дом и прячься.  
Он шагнул вперед, зорко всматриваясь, и прыгнул, уловив новое движение в темноте. Кто-то его отпихнул – маленький и юркий, Дерек схватился за что-то, выволок свою добычу на свет и потрясенно вздохнул.  
На него, продолжая вырываться, обиженно смотрел Стайлз. Дерек перевел взгляд на свои руки. Пальцы сжимали капюшон толстовки: темно-бордовой, с зашитой дыркой на рукаве – Лора ее штопала примерно неделю назад. Стайлз сорвался с турника и распорол предплечье об острую корягу.  
  
– Отпусти, – буркнул Стайлз, дернув плечом.  
Дерек выпустил и заставил себя повернуться к входу в сарай. Стайлз по-прежнему стоял, зябко обнимая сам себя, и пялился на тело Айзека. Дерек сглотнул ставшую кислой слюну и неуверенно улыбнулся, чувствуя легкое головокружение.  
– Что случилось, Стайлз? – спросил он.  
Мальчик рядом с ним поежился и шмыгнул носом.  
– Я не знаю, – голос Стайлза ломко подрагивал. – Я не знаю, Дерек, он просто… Здесь. Вот так.  
Дерек обнял его, машинально утешая, и облизал губы. Разум все еще пытался справиться с увиденным, но подумать обо всем можно было и позже. Сейчас следовало действовать.  
– Ты не пострадал?  
– Я задыхаюсь, – честно признался Стайлз, вцепившись в Дерека так же крепко, как делал до этого другой Стайлз. – Не считая этого, все нормально.  
– Ты в шоке, – Дерек взял его ладонь и растер ее – кожа была ледяной. – Пойдем, немного виски тебе не повредит. А потом я придумаю, что делать с Айзеком.  
Дерек собрался с духом и пошел к выходу из сарая, ведя Стайлза за руку. Он поравнялся с вторым мальчиком и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Я не очень люблю виски, – сказал Стайлз в ярко-красной толстовке. – Но раз ты настаиваешь, я выпью. Дышать действительно тяжело.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Дерек, на мгновение опустив веки. – Нам надо в дом. Решить все, пока Питер и Лора не вернулись.  
– Точно, – хором сказал Стайлз и четко, шаг в шаг, последовал за Дереком.  
  
***  
  
– Зачем ты снова взял ему две одинаковые футболки? – Лора любопытно заглянула в пакет, и Дерек отодвинул ее в сторону, не разрешив рыться дальше.  
– На нем все горит, – отшутился он, запихнув пакет на заднее сидение. – И Стайлз не девчонка, ему не нужно каждый день новую кофточку.  
– Ты воспитываешь копию себя, – Лора покачала головой. – Спасибо, что хотя бы разрешаешь ему носить яркие цвета.  
– Что ты ко мне пристала? – Дерек нахмурился и сел в машину. – Выкладывай, что опять я сделал не так?  
– Ему через полгода шестнадцать, – Лора заняла переднее пассажирское и подняла темные очки вверх, убирая волосы с лица. – Когда мы поедем выбирать Стайлзу машину?  
– Почему бы не купить ее через полгода? – удивился Дерек. – У него еще нет прав.  
– Ты знаешь, почему я хочу купить ее сейчас, – интонации Лоры изменились, голос стал сухим и тусклым. – Я не понимаю, что происходит, мы, наверное, прокляты. Стайлз сам не свой последнее время. Смерть Эрики подействовала на всех нас, но он переживает сильнее, чем Питер или ты. Видел, какие у него круги под глазами?  
– Питеру пора перестать кусать людей, – негромко ответил ей Дерек. – Чужаки у нас не приживаются, Лора.  
– Это верно, – Лора хмыкнула и странным, неестественным голосом закончила: – Если бы твои глаза не были желтыми, я бы подумала, что это ты их убиваешь.  
– Их убивает наш дом, – твердо сказал Дерек. Пусть лучше сестра думает, что он излишне суеверный, чем ищет другую правду. – Мы живем на куче костей.  
– Стайлза эта куча костей не тронула, – сощурившись, произнесла Лора.  
– Стайлз наша семья, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Он Хейл, помнишь?   
  
– Помню, – Лора опустила очки обратно на глаза. – Он мой сын. Знаешь, я действительно так чувствую. Будто я сама его выносила и родила.  
– А Питер так и не смог стать ему отцом, – осторожно вставил Дерек. – Он пытался, но что-то не получилось.  
– Не все рождены быть родителями, – Лора, расслабившись, откинулась на спинку сидения. – Поехали домой, Дерек, я устала.   
– Хочешь, мы со Стайлзом сами приготовим сегодня ужин? Он обещал вернуться домой сразу после школы.  
– Никакого Скотта сегодня? – Лора улыбнулась. – Никаких занятий в библиотеке с целью подсмотреть, что же такое изучает девочка Мартин?  
– Стайлз знает, что сейчас тяжелое время и он нужен семье, – объяснил Дерек, тоже расслабившись. Он завел машину и выехал с парковки около торгового центра.  
Айзек, Бойд, Эрика. Дженнифер в том году. Сбесившийся омега, забредший на территорию Хейлов. Водитель школьного автобуса. Бездомные, когда-то решившие помочь охотникам устранить раздражающе большую и богатую стаю. Работник видеопроката. Школьный учитель, любящий поделиться сведениями, как разжечь большой пожар.  
Каждый раз, когда в город приходила смерть, Стайлз становился еще внимательнее к своей маленькой семье.  
  
– Хорошо, – Лора зевнула. – Ужин за вами. Но только если Стайлз уже сделал уроки, не хочу больше идти к его учителю экономики. Он с придурью.  
– Не бойся, после моей взбучки Стайлз больше не забывает про домашнее задание, – успокоил ее Дерек. – Он поклялся, что тебе не придется за него краснеть.  
– Он только тебе прощает наказания, – Лора без интереса выглянула в окно. – Помнишь, как долго он не разговаривал с Питером после ссоры из-за Бойда?  
– Питер сам виноват, – Дерек невольно скрипнул зубами. – Как он вообще посмел такое ляпнуть?  
Как он посмел сказать, что выгонит Стайлза из дома, если тот не перестанет доставать Бойда? Дерек сам был готов вырвать Питеру горло за эти слова. И когда услышал и потом, когда обнимал разрыдавшегося, испуганного Стайлза, уверяя, что этого никогда не случится. Никогда.  
– Это была пустая угроза, – отмахнулась Лора и достала из сумочки телефон. – Ты все принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу.  
– Я просто о нем забочусь, – Дерек подмигнул ей и стал следить за дорогой, радуясь, что сестра не слишком хорошо умеет угадывать чужие эмоции.  
Лоре бы не понравилось, узнай она, что происходит в ее родном доме.  
  
***  
  
– Я больше не могу, – Лора уселась на диван и поджала ноги. Ей никогда не шел черный, Лора выглядела в нем бледно и болезненно. – Дерек, мы должны уехать отсюда.   
– Стайлзу осталось два года доучиться, – Дерек принес ей ромашковый чай, куда добавил ложку бренди. – У него здесь друзья. Его наконец взяли в команду по лакроссу. Лидия начала его замечать. Зачем ломать ему жизнь?  
– Ты шутишь? – вспыхнула Лора, сделав маленький глоточек из чашки. – Кто-то убил Питера! Охотники, Дерек, его убили охотники! Его сожгли. Они придут за всеми нами.  
– Я не думаю, что это были охотники, – Дерек сел рядом с сестрой и успокаивающе погладил ее по плечу. – Ты же слышала Арджентов.  
– Ты собираешься им поверить? Людям, которые убили нашу семью?  
– Они сами казнили Кейт, когда она посмела сунуться в город.   
– Они говорят, что не делали этого!   
– А кто признает, что убил родную сестру? – Стайлз, помявшись на пороге, решился войти в гостиную. – Мам, охотники бы разрубили пополам. Зачем жечь?  
– Я не знаю, – Лора снова отпила из чашки, зубы стукнулись о фарфор. – Но нам здесь небезопасно.  
– С нами ничего не случится, – Стайлз подошел к ней сзади и обнял за шею, прижавшись лицом к блестящим, завивающимся на концах черным волосам. – Питер любил темнить о своих делах, кто знает, кому он перешел дорогу?  
  
– Когда это уже кончится? – риторически спросила Лора и повернулась к Стайлзу, поцеловав его в щеку. – Ты точно против переезда?  
– Лакросс, мам! – взбудоражено отозвался Стайлз. – Мы со Скоттом наконец-то круты!  
– Вы оба такие упрямые, – пожаловалась Лора, перехватив смеющийся взгляд Дерека. – Хорошо. Давайте останемся. Но шериф скоро приедет и устроит у нас обыск. Просто на всякий случай.  
– Она так не поступит, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Тара знает, что я хочу стать полицейским. Я говорил ей, что патрулирую лес и приглядываю за нашей землей.  
– Не очень-то ты справляешься, – горько сказала Лора и, спохватившись, помотала головой: – Не слушай меня. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
– Ни в чем, – эхом отозвался Дерек и повернул голову вправо.  
За окном гостиной мелькнула быстрая серая тень. Стайлз вернулся с вечерней пробежки.  
– Давайте сыграем в скраббл? – предложил Стайлз и втихаря растер уставшие после долгого бега мышцы ног. – Я из-за школьных тестов выучил столько новых слов! Запросто сделаю вас обоих. Спорим?  
– Я принесу, – Дерек встал, сходил на кухню, прихватив бутылку воды и пару бананов, и поднялся наверх, в комнату Стайлза.  
  
В душевой шумела вода. Дерек оставил еду на столе, вытащил из комода полотенце и зашел в полную пара маленькую ванную.  
– Ты опять забыл полотенце, – упрекнул он. – Я повесил на крючок.  
– Спасибо, – неразборчиво ответил Стайлз из-за плотной шторки. – Я реально уделаю вас в скраббл, готовься.  
– О, попробуй, – насмешливо отозвался Дерек и вернулся в комнату.  
Он прихватил игру, спустился обратно в гостиную и подбородком указал Лоре на сидящего рядом с ней Стайлза.  
– Заставим его пожалеть о хвастовстве?  
– Проигравший месяц занимается стиркой, – Лора высоко приподняла брови, а Стайлз притворно застонал.  
– Мам!  
– Вот и проверим, насколько хорошо ты занимался, – Лора положила на стол доску, слезла на пол, подсунув под колени подушку, и раздала всем буквы.  
Дерек забрал свои и услышал, как на втором этаже закрутили краны. Его новый слух – слух альфы – был чувствительнее ушей Лоры.  
А Питеру следовало быть менее чутким. И более понимающим.  
  
***  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала, – напряженно сказал Стайлз, теребя молнию на толстовке. – Мам!  
– Сынок, – Лора подошла и обняла его. Дерек заметил, как подрагивают ее губы. – Мне надо немного развеяться. А Мелисса нашла для меня хороший вариант. Тот медцентр…  
– Мы богаты, – перебил ее Стайлз. – Тебе вообще не надо работать. А помогать людям ты можешь и в нашей больнице. Я думал, вы с Мелиссой такие же подруги, как мы со Скоттом – друзья.  
– Мы подруги, – согласилась Лора, отстранившись и внимательно посмотрев на Стайлза. – Но в Нью-Йорке больше возможностей. Интереснее случаи. Не сердись на меня, хорошо?  
– Нью-Йорк далеко, – Стайлз раздраженно закусил щеку и помолчал. Он вздохнул, и его лицо скривилось, как в детстве перед слезами. – Мам, а если с тобой там что-нибудь случится? А меня не будет рядом. И Дерека тоже.   
– Я обязательно к вам вернусь, – Лора подмигнула Стайлзу и повернулась к молча ждавшему своей очереди Дереку: – Все погрузил?  
– Не уверен, что твоя тачка сможет двигаться под тяжестью всех этих сумок, – пошутил Дерек, крепко прижав к себе сестру.  
– Сможет! – Лора села на водительское сидение и попыталась полить стеклоочистителем на ветровое стекло.   
– Заведись, – рассмеялся Дерек.  
Лора ужасно водила, и это было еще одной причиной, почему они со Стайлзом так беспокоились.  
– Без тебя знаю, – буркнула Лора и повернула ключ в замке.  
  
Мотор покрутился вхолостую и стих. Дерек нахмурился. Они со Стайлзом вчера сами перебрали всю машину, сменили масло, залили полный бак бензина, проверили свечи, ремни, все почистили. Машина отлично заводилась, с ней не могло возникнуть проблем.  
– Не уезжай, – повторил Стайлз, неприкаянно топчась на крыльце. Глаза у него были на мокром месте.  
Дерек, сообразив в чем дело, подошел к нему. Лора, чертыхаясь, пыталась завестись, но мотор ревел, стонал и отказывался работать.  
– Нам будет хорошо вдвоем, – очень тихо сказал Дерек Стайлзу. – Надо отпустить Лору. Она устала, ей пойдет на пользу смена обстановки. А потом, когда ты доучишься, мы можем переехать к ней. Или уговорим вернуться.  
– Я боюсь за нее, – упрямо сказал Стайлз, поджав губы.  
– Ее никто не тронет, – уверенно ответил Дерек. – Стайлз, помоги ей с машиной, техника тебя слушается.  
Он подтолкнул Стайлза в спину и тот неохотно спрыгнул с крыльца.  
– Мам, дай я, – попросил он, и Лора вылезла из машины, с облегчением предоставив Стайлзу с ней возиться.  
Ключ снова провернулся в замке, и Дерек разобрал ровный гул заведенного мотора.  
  
– И что я буду без тебя делать, – Лора рассмеялась и чмокнула вылезшего Стайлза в щеку. – Ты стал таким высоким. Выше меня.  
– Ну и что, – Стайлз все еще немного обижался, Дерек это видел, но уже постепенно отходил. – Обещай, что будешь нам писать. Я хочу получать от тебя открытки.  
Лора кивнула и задумчиво посмотрела на Дерека. Без привычной ласки. Оценивающе, как будто прикидывала, где его слабое место. Он недоуменно свел брови, но Лора перевела взгляд на Стайлза.  
– Я обязательно буду вам писать, Стайлз, – сказала она и подняла глаза на окна детской комнаты. – И звонить. Вы тоже мне звоните, хорошо? Оба.  
– Мы будем, – Стайлз оглянулся через плечо, хмыкнул и вернул внимание Лоре. – Мы тебя любим, мам.  
– И я, – Лора поправила Стайлзу толстовку, села в машину и помахала Дереку рукой.   
Дерек помахал в ответ.  
– Я жду отчета, – напомнил Дерек. – Набери меня, как доберешься до Невады.  
– Обязательно, – Лора сдала назад и развернулась. – Тебе я тоже буду звонить, Дерек.   
Дерек почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули глаза, и заставил себя успокоиться.  
Нервозность Стайлза передалась всем им, зря он так переживает.  
– Счастливого пути! – проорал Стайлз во все горло, когда Лора аккуратно выехала на лесную дорогу.  
Дерек спрыгнул к нему и обнял одной рукой за плечи. Они со Стайлзом почти сравнялись в росте.   
  
– Вот и все, – уныло сказал Стайлз. – Блин.   
– Тебя Скотт звал, – Дерек положил руку ему на затылок и потер короткие волосы: Стайлз недавно обрился почти под ноль. – Сходи развейся.  
– Скотт придурок, – Стайлз раздраженно повел башкой, пытаясь уклониться от прикосновения. – Влюбился в Эллисон и молотит о ней языком целыми днями.  
– Завидуешь? – поддразнил его Дерек, зная о многолетней неудаче по имени Лидия.  
– Больно надо, – Стайлз фыркнул и пихнул Дерека плечом. – Но я к нему схожу. У Мелиссы смена, он дома один торчит.  
– К обеду вернешься? – вздохнул Дерек.  
– Не, у Скотта пожрем. Дашь двадцатку? – попросил Стайлз, из рук вон плохо управлявшийся со своими карманными расходами.   
– Надеюсь, шериф больше не поймает вас на попытке купить пива, – Дерек вытащил из кармана купюру и запихнул Стайлзу в карман толстовки.  
– Хватит припоминать! – возмутился Стайлз и пошел к джипу. – Кстати, послезавтра у меня игра. Финсток обещал выпустить меня на поле! Ты должен прийти!  
– Я буду, – пообещал Дерек и вернулся в дом, слыша, как отъезжает, громыхая, джип.  
  
Дерек неторопливо сварил кофе и принюхался. Из открытого окна тянуло запахом хвои и травы. Хорошее место – и для живущих, и для тех, кто нашел покой в земле.  
В доме стояла тишина, приятная, мирная, расслабляющая. Дерек забрал чашку и поднялся по лестнице наверх. Толкнул бедром дверь в комнату Стайлза и уселся на кровать.  
Стайлз, что-то быстро печатавший в ноутбуке, обернулся и завистливо уставился на чашку.  
– Нет, – отрезал Дерек. – СДВГ.  
– Зануда, – Стайлз почесал висок и вдруг выругался сквозь зубы, принявшись растирать локоть.  
– Что случилось?  
– Ударился о боковое стекло, – объяснил Стайлз. – В джипе, кстати, что-то дребезжит. Посмотрим потом?  
– Ладно, – согласился Дерек. – Вернешься, и залезем под капот.  
– Ага, – Стайлз сохранил документ, в котором работал, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и залез к Дереку на колени, быстро поцеловав его в губы.  
  
– Ты обещал подумать насчет колледжа, – напомнил ему Дерек, обнимая Стайлза за талию. – Теперь, я полагаю, ты рассматриваешь те, что в Нью-Йорке?  
– Нет, все еще местные, – Стайлз все-таки отхлебнул кофе из чашки Дерека и довольно зажмурился. – Здесь хорошо.  
– В большом городе ты тоже голодным не останешься, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Неужели дом тебя до сих пор кормит?  
– Ты не представляешь, сколько в нем, – Стайлз прижался щекой к виску Дерека. – Мне хватит еще на много лет.  
– Кстати, – вспомнил Дерек. – Я должен буду уехать. В Эл-Эй, на пару дней. Надо встретиться с поверенным, подписать кое-какие бумаги. Не будет как в прошлый раз?  
Стайлз вздохнул и скучающе пообещал:  
– Не будет.   
– Стайлз?  
– Точно не будет.  
Дерек потер Стайлзу пульс на шее и поцеловал его за ухом.   
Кажется, ему не соврали. Больше Дерек не найдет запертого в подвале Стайлза, прожившего там почти неделю без еды и воды. Обычный человек бы умер, так что Дерек был рад, что у Стайлза есть кое-какие особенности. Но он все равно перепугался и разозлился. Стайлзу не следовало ссориться с самим собой и так поступать.  
  
– Мама уехала из-за меня? – спросил Стайлз, пытливо взглянув на Дерека. – Из-за того, что я такой?  
Дерек вспыхнул, с трудом удержавшись от обращения.  
– Что? Стайлз, ты совсем спятил?  
– Она поняла, – Стайлз нервно почесал ладонь. – Не очень давно. И сразу уехала.  
– Причина в другом, – спокойно сказал Дерек и заговорил, подбирая на ходу слова. – Лора всегда хотела уехать отсюда. После пожара ей было очень тяжело, Стайлз. Нам пришлось задержаться в городе, пока оформлялись бумаги, а затем появился ты. Ты вряд ли помнишь, но ты почти сразу стал звать ее мамой, и она почувствовала за тебя ответственность. И полюбила тебя. Мы с Питером отговорили ее переезжать, испугавшись, что еще один стресс может причинить тебе вред. И Лора осталась. Она снова хотела уехать после похорон Питера, но ты заупрямился, а оставить тебя она не могла.  
– А сейчас смогла, – убито пробормотал Стайлз.  
– Конечно, – согласился Дерек. – Лора поняла, что ты больше не беспомощный ребенок. Что ей можно покинуть логово без риска оставить своего щенка без защиты. Что мы с тобой присмотрим за территорией, пока ее не будет.  
Стайлз недоверчиво подергал носом и сдался.  
  
– Ты мне точно не врешь? Не надо со мной как с маленьким, Дерек! Мама…  
– Лора мне вчера весь вечер давала наставления, как с тобой обращаться, чем кормить и во сколько гнать спать. И взяла обещание звонить Мелиссе, если что-то выйдет из-под контроля. Лора за тебя любому перегрызет глотку, так что хватит быть эгоистичным засранцем!   
– Не ори на меня, – Стайлз сердито надулся, но, быстро переключившись, зевнул и поддел пальцем воротник футболки Дерека. – Я соскучился.  
– Ты уже доехал до Скотта или еще в пути? – уточнил Дерек, мысленно прикидывая время.  
– Подъезжаю, – Стайлз заерзал у него на коленях. – Меня это не отвлечет, честно. Дерек, я хочу.  
Дерек мученически закатил глаза, дразня Стайлза, скинул его с себя на пестрое покрывало и поцеловал раскрывшиеся под его напором губы. Это началось несколько месяцев назад, но Дерек не особенно беспокоился о том, что происходит. Стайлз ночевал в его кровати много лет подряд, и было естественно перейти от обычной возни и объятий к вещам более взрослым. Впрочем, они все равно оставались не настолько взрослым, как Дереку иногда хотелось, но он ждал, пока Стайлз сам захочет.  
Или не захочет. Это не имело значения.  
– Эй, ты заснул? – возмутился Стайлз, и Дерек, крепко поцеловав его еще разок, стянул со Стайлза домашние шорты и новые трусы с рисунком из иероглифов.  
Он погладил ладонью полувозбужденный, нежно-розовый член, потерся щетиной о живот Стайлза и взял в рот головку.  
Стайлз вздохнул, блаженно закрыл глаза и вцепился пальцами в покрывало.  
Дерек внутренне усмехнулся и с нежностью погладил покрытое темным пушком бедро: что же, Стайлз как раз успеет доехать до Скотта, когда кончит.   
  
***  
  
– Доставай противень, – Дерек кивнул Стайлзу на плиту и расставил на столе тарелки.  
Одну, вторую и, поколебавшись, третью.  
Стайлз вытащил противень, вкусно пахнущий мясным рагу с травами, и обеспокоенно взглянул на стол.  
Но сегодня Дерек намеревался покончить с длящейся годами глупостью. Хватит спускать Стайлзу его детское поведение.  
– Стайлз, – прокричал Дерек, повернувшись в сторону лестницы. – Все готово, спускайся к столу!  
– Дерек, я здесь, – непонимающе сказал Стайлз, усевшись на свое привычное место по левую руку. – Ты чего?  
– Сейчас же, – добавив металла в голос, позвал Дерек. – Я не буду ужинать, пока ты не придешь.  
– Ты что, ослеп? – рассердился Стайлз и помахал у Дерека перед лицом ладонью. – Ты меня не видишь?   
  
Дерек встал, подошел к выходу из кухни и взялся за косяк, всматриваясь в лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Он знал, что Стайлз сейчас сидит в комнате Лоры и слушает музыку.  
– Мне что, подняться и стащить тебя вниз за шиворот?  
– Прекрати, – Стайлз шлепнул его по плечу и дернул на себя за футболку. – Дерек!  
– Я сказал тебе: я не сяду есть, пока за столом не появится моя стая, – четко проговорил каждый слог Дерек. – И заставлять меня ждать – не лучшая твоя идея.  
На лестнице послышались шаги. С предпоследней ступеньки спрыгнули, и на глаза показался Стайлз. Он был одет так же, как тот, что стоял у Дерека за спиной. Зеленая клетчатая рубашка, светлые штаны в облипку, потертые разношенные кеды.  
– Прости, что задержался, – после паузы сказал Стайлз, и Дерек отступил назад, позволяя ему войти в кухню.  
Дерек сел за свое место, Стайлз устроился от него с обеих сторон. Молча разложил рагу по тарелкам и, не скрывая обиды, взялся за еду.   
Больше в доме было не от кого скрываться.  
Дерек попробовал, как протушилась картошка – вышло просто отлично, он поблагодарит Мелиссу за рецепт, – и посмотрел поочередно налево и направо.  
  
Несмотря на идентичную внешность, Дерек никогда не путался. Стайлз слева любил занятия по химии и экономике, читал комиксы про Бэтмена, дружил со Скоттом и пытался привлечь внимание Лидии.  
Стайлз справа увлекался историей и языками, отлично играл в лакросс, боялся иголок, частенько ошивался в полицейском участке и с шести лет спал в постели Дерека. Стайлз слева ненавидел плавать, Стайлз справа обожал змей. Стайлз слева терпеть не мог чужаков, Стайлз справа заботился о том, чтобы их не было.  
– Лора звонила, – Дерек добавил в свою тарелку кетчупа. – Она вчера была на свидании.  
– Что? – Стайлз слева выронил вилку и чуть не поперхнулся своей едой. – Это с кем мама пошла на свидание?!  
– С милым парнем, который ее туда позвал, – Дерек хмыкнул, увидев бледнеющую на глазах кожу.  
Когда он нашел Стайлза в лесу, в нем тоже не было ни кровинки.  
  
– Мама уверена, что он милый? – Стайлз справа поджал губы. – А если он ее обидит?  
– Если он ее обидит, я съезжу и разберусь, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Ешь, а то остынет.  
– Ты съездишь? – дернул уголком рта Стайлз слева. – Нет, серьезно? Один? Ты хочешь сказать…  
– Я хочу сказать: ешь свой ужин, пока я не оставил тебя без него и не назначил комендантский час, – Дерек недовольно повел плечами.  
Он сам разбаловал Стайлза, но теперь он может все исправить. Никто ему не помешает.  
– Если ты уедешь без меня, – Стайлз справа беспомощно потер бритый затылок, – да я тут…  
– Ничего с тобой не случится, – Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и покачал головой. – Не переживай. С Лорой все хорошо. Она просила передать, что любит тебя.  
– Я ей позвоню после ужина, – проворчал Стайлз слева.  
– Как только помоешь посуду, – кивнул Дерек, возвращаясь к еде.   
Стайлз, досадливо фыркнув, последовал его примеру. Дерек улыбнулся и ощутил, как на него снисходит покой. Волосы на затылке привычно встали дыбом, по спине прошло приятно-щекочущее ощущение, и Стайлз справа шумно сглотнул, подкармливаясь чем-то повкуснее рагу.  
Настоящие семейные ужины. Дерек ждал их много, много лет.  
  
***  
  
– Я переспал с Лидией, – Стайлз завалился на кровать рядом с Дереком и забрал у него из рук книгу. – Мы были на вечеринке в честь ее дня рождения, и, когда все стали расходиться, она позвала меня в свою комнату.  
– Поздравляю, – искренне сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз столько лет за ней бегал, было приятно узнать о его успехе. Дерек всегда жалел, что не может помочь, но с такими вещами приходится справляться самому.  
– Спасибо, – Стайлз широко улыбнулся, перевернулся на живот, уперся локтями в подушку и добавил: – Мне не понравилось.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Нет! Ха, ты бы видел сейчас свое лицо. Эй, Дерек, я уже взрослый, мне скоро восемнадцать. Все было нормально.  
– Тогда в чем дело? – Дерек подавил желание отвесить Стайлзу подзатыльник.  
Кости и так грызла ревность, насмешки не добавляли Дереку благодушия.  
  
– Не знаю, – Стайлз шмыгнул носом и перестал изображать крутизну. – Она мне сначала отдрочила. Сказала, что не хочет, чтобы я спустил, едва засуну в нее член. Звучит хреново, но на самом деле все было хорошо. Мы целовались, трогали друг друга, я… Я чувствовал себя настоящим мужиком. Она помогла мне с резинкой и была мокрой, когда я вошел. И мы оба кончили. Просто я ожидал чего-то другого.  
– Пересмотрел порно? – не удержался Дерек. – Стайлз, в реальной жизни…  
– Я кончаю ярче, когда ты мне сосешь, – перебил его Стайлз. – А ведь минет это ненастоящий секс.   
Дерек напрягся. «Настоящего» секса у них со Стайлзом никогда не было, тому всегда хватало поцелуев, объятий, осторожных ласк. Но Стайлз все же ошибался, называя это ненастоящим. В моменты их близости Дерека захлестывало такое ощущение интимности, какое он не испытывал ни с одной из своих любовниц.  
– Тебя раньше не интересовали мои минеты, – сказал Дерек, не понимая, что происходит.  
Стайлз, лежащий в его кровати, ночевал в своей комнате, а не в его.  
– И зря, – Стайлз, ни капли не смущаясь, положил ладонь на ширинку Дерека и неловко улыбнулся. – Ты же меня не прогонишь?  
– Зачем тебе это? – Дерек поморщился, пытаясь обрести контроль над телом.  
  
Он всегда любил Стайлза, с тех самых пор, как впервые взял его на руки. Но раньше, когда Стайлз был ребенком, все выходило проще, чем теперь. Выросший Стайлз привлекал физически, будоражил фантазию, и даже невинная ласка, намек на ласку, отзывался внутри сильным возбуждением.  
– Затем, что я устал делать вид, что меня волнует Лидия, а не ты, – признался Стайлз. Его сердце застучало быстро и шумно. – Я думал, что не стану лезть, но мне мало. Мне так мало, Дерек, ты не представляешь! И я хочу гораздо большего, чем ты даешь.  
– Что именно ты хочешь? – уточнил Дерек, испытывая то же чувство, что и тогда, много лет назад, в сарае. Когда увидел, каков на самом деле Стайлз.  
– Тебя. Секса, – Стайлз потряс головой и закатил глаза, раздраженный, по-видимому, самим собой. – Для начала я хочу расстегнуть тебе молнию на джинсах, вытащить наружу твой хуй и посмотреть, как быстро он встанет, если я возьму его в рот.   
– А потом?   
– А потом, если ты согласишься, то наденешь резинку, смажешь себя и вставишь мне. Жить с тобой, отъедать от тебя по кусочку – это все не то, понимаешь? Мало! Я хочу чувствовать тебя в себе. По-настоящему.   
– Если я тебе просто вставлю, Стайлз, – Дерек провел рукой по щеке Стайлза, – тебе не понравится.   
– Не решай за меня, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Я люблю не только нежности.   
– Я не стану делать тебе больно, – Дерек собирался что-то добавить, но забыл что.  
  
Пуговица на поясе джинсов выскользнула из петельки, молния бесшумно расстегнулась. Резинка трусов поехала вниз, выпуская наполовину твердый член, и Стайлз, склонившись, невинно поцеловал головку, прихватив губами необрезанную кожицу.  
Дерек тихо вздохнул и заметил в дверном проеме фигуру.  
Стайлз стоял бледный и напряженный. Его глаза изменились: белок почернел, радужка стала красной, зрачок побагровел. Губы дернулись в оскале, и Дерек увидел, как заострились ровные белые зубы. Стайлз редко настолько сильно сердился, и Дерека это обеспокоило.  
– Малыш? – позвал он. – Все в порядке?  
Стайлз не ответил, зато неожиданно отреагировал тот Стайлз, что лежал с Дереком на кровати. Стайлз сел, уставился в глаза Стайлзу на пороге и, не торопясь, снял с себя футболку. Скомкал ее в шар и, прицелившись, швырнул в фигуру в проеме.  
– Проваливай, – сказал Стайлз, отворачиваясь. – Иди испанский сделай, послезавтра тест.  
Дверь хлопнула, закрывшись, а Дерек, улыбнувшись, откинулся на подушку.  
На его памяти Стайлз первый раз сам с собой заговорил. Дереку в этом чудился добрый знак.  
  
– Продолжим? – возбужденно спросил Стайлз, забираясь на Дерека сверху. – Пожалуйста, Дерек!  
– Конечно, – Дерек растер руками теплые бока, пощупал Стайлза между ног, убедившись в чужом желании, и перевернулся, подмяв Стайлза под себя.  
Было странно понимать, насколько Стайлз вырос – видеть широкий разворот плеч, трогать плотные сухие мускулы, вдыхать взрослый, с примесью мускуса запах. Но Дереку нравились эти изменения. Они разрешали секс без кисловатой примеси вины за свои желания, и Дерек был не против нового этапа в их со Стайлзом отношениях.  
– Мне напомнить, где я хочу чувствовать твой хуй? – одними губами спросил Стайлз, дразня неумелыми прикосновениями полностью открывшуюся головку Дерека. – Давай. Все в порядке. Нам обоим понравится, я тебе обещаю.  
Дерек наклонился, поцеловал подставленные Стайлзом губы и заметил, как о стекло, прорезав яркой вспышкой вечерний сумрак, ударился светлячок. Дерек нашарил выключатель, и лампа на ночном столике потухла, оставив их обоих во тьме.  
Они оба всегда любили темноту.   
  
***  
  
– Ты до сих пор дуешься на Лору? – Дерек вышел на крыльцо, где уже минут пятнадцать торчал Стайлз. – Она же не сказала, что согласится. Лора попросила время подумать.  
– Я не против, что мама выйдет замуж, – отмахнулся Стайлз и дотронулся пальцами до двери. – Я не стану трогать ее парня, Дерек. Я люблю маму и хочу, чтобы она была счастлива.  
– Что это? – Дерек наконец заметил, из-за чего Стайлз не возвращается в дом. – Откуда это здесь взялось?  
– Ты знаешь этот знак? – неестественно тихим голосом спросил Стайлз.  
– Стая альф, – ответил Дерек. – Знаю. Какого черта? И когда это было нарисовано?  
– Наверное, ночью, пока мы спали, – Стайлз обхватил себя руками, и Дерек поспешил сам обнять его.  
– Почему ты так нервничаешь? – Дерек потрогал свежую краску на двери. Острые красные линии трискелиона неприятно выделялись на темном дереве. – Это может быть просьбой о встрече.   
– Нет, – Стайлз вывернулся из объятий, Дерек протянул к нему руку и остановился посреди движения, когда на крыльцо вышел Стайлз.  
– Они пришли за мной, – Стайлз тоже потрогал дверь. – В прошлый раз это кончилось тем, что погибла моя семья, а я стал таким.   
Дерек стиснул кулаки, стараясь не взорваться бессмысленными упреками.  
Стайлзу следовало рассказать раньше, но какая теперь разница?  
  
– Я не смогу себя защитить, – Стайлз вернулся в объятия Дерека и прижался к нему всем телом. – Я боюсь Дюкалиона. Меня парализует, когда он рядом. Он убьет тебя, а потом разберется со мной.  
– У него к тебе личное дело? – спросил Дерек, жалея, что не может разорваться.   
Стайлз стоял в шаге от него и выглядел страшно напуганным и одиноким.  
– Он потерял свою стаю и вместе с ней территорию, – Стайлз пожал плечами и закрыл глаза. – А еще зрение. Дюкалион убил меня в прошлый раз, но не знал, чем это обернется. Таких, как я, нельзя рубить пополам.  
– Он же оборотень, – Дерек стряхнул с себя оцепенение и чужой страх. – Он обычный оборотень, Стайлз. Довольно сильный и опытный, но это ничего не значит. Он погибнет.  
– Ты с ним не справишься, – Стайлз отлип от него и встал рядом с самим собой. – Дерек, ты альфа без стаи.  
– Я альфа со стаей, – возразил Дерек, оглядываясь на поросшие травой могилы, где лежали сожженные Хейлы и погибшие беты Питера. – И я не потерплю чужаков на моей земле точно так же, как не терпел их ты.  
Дерек снова посмотрел на могилы и убедился, что его решение одобряют. Кора согласно кивнула обугленной головой, мама нахмурилась, призывая быть острожным, а Питер в своей обычной насмешливой манере пожелал удачи.   
– Все будет хорошо, малыш, – сказал Стайлзу Дерек и погладил его по щеке. – Поверь мне. Все будет хорошо.


End file.
